This invention relates to a new class of organic chemical compounds. More particularly, it concerns novel derivatives of N-phosphonomethylglycine wherein a group, R.sub.1 OC(S)-- (where R.sub.1 has the significance indicated below), is attached to the nitrogen atom.
These compounds have plant regulating activity and can be used as plant growth regulators especially for sugarcane, as turf growth retardants, and at generally higher application levels, as herbicides.